


Warmth

by noise_in_the_system



Series: Shoot One-Shot Collection [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Written Pre-Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noise_in_the_system/pseuds/noise_in_the_system
Summary: Shoot subway snuggles!
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Series: Shoot One-Shot Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805632
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Warmth

Not long after Shaw returns, she and Root are sleeping in the subway. Root is on one mattress close to the door, while Shaw is on another on the opposite side of the room. It takes all of Root’s willpower not to cross the few feet between them and snuggle into bed next to Shaw; to feel the warmth of another body that she so missed for nearly a year.

“It’s pretty chilly tonight,” Root comments after several minutes of silence as they both try to find sleep. Maybe Shaw will get the hint. Maybe she will even entertain it.

Shaw doesn’t answer immediately, and Root, suddenly panicked, sits up straight and asks tentatively into the dark, “Sameen? Are you there?”

“Where else would I be?” Shaw responds without bothering to keep the irritation out of her voice. It is hard enough trying to get to sleep in the freezing subway without someone checking up on you every few minutes.

Root lies back down, her hammering heart beginning to settle. Shaw isn’t going anywhere. For the moment, however short, they are safe, and–more importantly–they are together.

Shaw turns over onto her other side so that she is facing away from Root. She is beyond exhausted, but every time she closes her eyes, she is back in that place with the people who took her. She is alone and in the dark, and, for the first time in her life, she is truly terrified.

Her hands begin to shake when she thinks of being back there. She tries to push the thoughts away, but they just keep bursting to the surface, more vivid than before. The feeling of desperation creeps back up on her.

Before she really realizes what she is doing, Shaw clears her throat and says, “Hey. Root.”

Root pauses a moment before answering, worried for a moment that she may have imagined it.

“Yes, Sameen?”

Shaw stares down the wall in front of her as she asks, deadpan, “You still cold?”

Root grins into her pillow.

“Freezing,” she answers. Even her voice is smiling.

“Well? Come over. And bring your blanket. You got the heavier one.”

Root crosses the room, dragging her blanket behind her. Shaw moves over on her mattress enough for Root to squeeze in next to her. She moves little enough, though, that Root’s body is forced stay to pressed against hers when she slips into the bed.

“God, your feet are freezing,” Shaw grumbles.

Comforted by the presence of someone warm and familiar, both Shaw and Root begin to succumb to their fatigue.

“Sorry, sweetie,” Root whispers as her eyelids droop. “You got the thicker blanket.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting this series to compile some of my one-shot ficlets originally posted on tumblr. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
